


Жизнь, похожая на сказку

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, book!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: жизнь совершенно не обязана походить на сказку





	Жизнь, похожая на сказку

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ!книги, полиамория, инцест, частичный ООС  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; связью в книгах были связаны только Джонатан и Джейс, в этой истории каждый из героев имеет двойную связь с двумя другими

Иногда все в жизни складывается не так, как ты думаешь. В какой-то момент одно решение меняет все: и как пройдет следующий день, и что у тебя будет на завтрак, и кто станет спутником жизни. Никто не знает, какое это решение и в какой такой судьбоносный момент его нужно принять, чтобы все сложилось как хочется. Как в картинке с обложки. Чтобы был красивый дом. Любящий муж, целующий тебя в щеку утром и жадно впивающийся поцелуем в губы по вечерам, когда ваши дети — маленькие, миниатюрные копии вас самих — уже спят в своих постелях.

Ее жизнь не была похожа на сказку. Как бы она ни хотела.

В ее жизни был Джонатан. Любящий, в определенной степени ласковый, страстный... и абсолютно безумный.

Каждое утро она чувствовала цепкий взгляд, скользящий по ее фигуре, — точно тот пытался убедиться, что она еще здесь. Не ушла. Не сбежала. Осталась. Он не целует ее в щеку — заводит за ухо волосы, обнажая истерзанную поцелуями шею, и осторожно, точно боясь причинить лишнюю боль, касается губами собственных отметин. Это прикосновение обжигает, и она прикрывает глаза, утопая во вспышке короткого блаженства.

Он быстро выпивает протянутую чашку кофе, прежде чем уйти, шумно закрыв за собой входную дверь. И она снова остается одна.

Запертая. Вдали от мира. Семьи. Друзей. Джейса. 

Джейс. При мысли о нем в ее душе судорожно дергается еще живая нить связи. Джонатан ненавидит, когда она вспоминает о ней, а Клэри просто ничего не может поделать. Связь с Джейсом не такая, как с Джонатаном — она полна тепла, нежности и мягких искр веселья. Иногда ей кажется, что если очень сильно захотеть, она сможет почувствовать Джейса по ту сторону — его чувства, мысли, переживания. Это утешает. Смягчает горечь от расставания, одиночества и неизвестности. Связь с Джонатаном — темная, навязанная, грубая. Кажется, даже мысленное касание к ней обжигает, настолько силен источаемый ею жар. Последнее всегда ее забавляло — ведь сам Джонатан постоянно мерз.

Поначалу она этого не замечала и, лишь оставшись с братом один на один, обратила внимание, что дома тот всегда натягивает поверх футболки свитер, а собираясь уйти, меняет его на не менее теплые рубашку и куртку. Чуть освоившись, Клэри обнаружила пару шерстяных носков и перчатки, тщательно рассованные по комнатам так, чтобы их нельзя было заметить случайно. Этот странно неуместный по отношению к Джонатану факт вызвал в ней чувство щемящей нежности и какого-то глупого детского веселья.

Великий и могущественный Джонатан Моргенштерн в шерстяных носках.

Но Клэри не была глупой и прекрасно понимала, что тот просто-напросто позволяет ей видеть эту свою человеческую сторону точно так же, как почти постоянно напоминает о более мрачной демонической.

Возвращаясь с вечером, он сразу идет к ней, опрокидывает ее на кровать и, не слушая возражений и протестов, берет желаемое. Клэри соврет, если скажет, что не хочет этого. Соврет, если спишет все на принуждение. Соврет, что не получает удовольствие. 

И пускай это мерзко, она провела достаточно времени один на один с собой, чтобы признаться хотя бы зеркалу, что хочет собственного брата ровно так же сильно, как и Джейса. 

И она рада, что ни один из них не ушел.

Джонатан требовательно целует ее, оставляя очередную метку на ключицах, жестко сжимает руки и опаляет своим жаром, как опаляет душу Клэри их связь. Он не жесток — настойчив, как будто стремится жить за двоих, пока Джейс вдалеке от них и не может коснуться Клэри сам.

Они не обсуждают это, но Клэри знает, чем занимается Джонатан, после того как уходит от нее утром. Поэтому и не напоминает о Джейсе, ведь брат и без нее думает о том каждую свободную минуту. Иногда ей становится интересно: а на что похожа их связь? Горит ли она огнем преисподней, как нить, связывающая ее и Джонатана, или же греет мягким солнечным светом, как нить Джейса? Или же она совершенно иная, твердая и жесткая, будто выкованная из металла, и холодная, как арктические льды? Она никогда не узнает наверняка, и это странным образом успокаивает, будто наличие именно этого секрета удерживает их хрупкий тройственный союз от разрушения.

Проходит почти месяц, прежде чем Джонатан наконец-то возвращается домой не один.

Джейс непривычно бледный, под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, а взгляд наполнен усталостью и привычной греющей душу теплотой. Первым делом он обнимает бросившуюся ему на встречу Клэри, жадно дыша ее запахом. Позже ночью — тянет ее к себе, целует и неторопливо ласкает под внимательным взглядом Джонатана, все так же жадно впитывающего все происходящее, наблюдая со стороны.

Да, ее жизнь не похожа на картинку из тех, что Клэри в избытке рисовала, когда ей было шесть-семь лет, да и на обложку журнала, что так любили ее одноклассницы в прошлой, примитивной жизни. Но в ней куда больше от сказки, чем в любой самой прекрасной истории любви, когда-либо написанной человечеством.


End file.
